Power of Makai
by Chesh.Loves.Yhu
Summary: A girl by the name of Ai meets Miharu rokujo. Her mission is to protect no matter what. She then gives him a whistle, if he were to blow the whistle then Ai would come and help.
1. Chapter 1

"But your so skinny! Weak-looking!" Shouted Raimei as she 'scolded' Miharu. Suddently she remembered something, "Ah! I forgot to call Ai!"She shouted out in surprise. She then looked at Tobashi. "Sensei can I see you phone?" She asked holding her hand out to him. "Huh? Oh uh ok" He said digging into his pocket and handing her his phone. "Thanks! Now lets see" Raimei stopped for a minute trying to remember the number of her friend Ai, "oh yeah!" she shouted out as she pressed the buttons and put the phone in her ear. She waited and started at Miharu as it rang. Suddently there was a click, and breathing could be heard from the other side of the phone. "Ah! Ai! I found him!" She shouted at the phone. Their was a "hm" sound before a click. "Huh?" Raimei took the phone away from her ear and looked at the phone in confusion before sighing and giving the phone back to Tobashi. "Lucky should be here soon" Raimei said smiling. "A-Ai?, but she disappeared 2 years ago!" Tobashi shouted in confusion. Raimei shrugged. There was suddently a strong breese making everyone cover their faces with their arms. When the breese stopped everyone looked up to see a girl about the age of 13 with long black hair and red eyes.

"Ai?" Tobashi asked. The girl, Ai looked towards Tobashi before bowing. "U-uh im Kouichi aizawa! Its nice to meet you!" Said the white haired boy. Ai nodded," My name is Ai" but then turned towards Miharu and started walking towards him. She stopped 4 inches away from him. Ai noticed that he was about 2 inches taller then her. Ai then opened her mouth, "You are Miharu, correct?" the way she spoke was soft. Miharu nodded, "Yeah." Ai then raised her hand in the air to reveal a black whistle with a tint of red hanging from a string, "Where this Whistle around your neck. If you are in any trouble, then blow and help with come" she said softly. She then turned around and looked at Raimei. "Hey Ai!" Raimei shouted smiling. I nodded and smiled abit before getting a serious face on, "Remember if something happens and Miharu can not blow the whistle, call me by saying my name" she said to Raimei who nodded. Ai then got a annoyed look on her face, "Dont call me on a phone" she said before turning around so that she was looking towards the door direction.

Black rose petals then began to swirl around Ai before she was covered in a tornado of black petals. When the petals died down and disappeared, Ai was no longer standing there.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ai. . ."

I quickly looked up from the little lake I wsa sitting in from the back of my house. "Ai. . ." I heard again. I stood up and put on my school uniform outfit. I knew that it was Raimei that was calling me. I quickly grabbed my sword and attached it to my back before disappearing.

When I reappeared, I was standing infront of Raimei who was leaning against a tree. I slowly sat down infront of her and kept quiet. She then finally spoke, "I failed" She said in a low voice. I stared at her, "At protecting Miharu?" I asked her. She nodded and looked down, "I wasnt strong enough, he got hurt on his eye, Kouichi broke his arm, and Sensei is in a coma."

"You shouldnt let yourself down,"I told her in a soft voice as I pet her head lightly, "Not everyone is strong, plus you were all against a Kira user" I told her lightly. Her eyes widened for a second and she stood up, "Thats right! I will not lose to them again!" She shouted in excitement. I stood up aswell and nodded slowly with my eyes closed. I then turned around towards the small house and saw Kouichi and Miharu talking to a women. I turned to Raimei once again, "I should be going now" I told her softly. "What! But you just got here! You cant leave just yet!" She shouted begging. I sighed, "Im sorry but I must go, I will come back later on today to check on Miharu" I told her before suddently disappearing. But I did not leave just yet. I appeared in back of Miharu, "Why didnt you blow the whistle?" I asked him glaring a bit. He turned around and looked at me, "I lost it" He said in a low voice.I walked up to him and put my index finger on his forehead.

Miharu looked around his room, "Where did I put it, aw man" he said to himself as he checked under his bed. "I need to find it" but not to seen after he said that there was a shout, "Miharu! Hurry! You dont want to be late!" Miharu sighed and stood up, "I'll just have to try and find it when I get back" He said before going down the stairs with a bag.

I took my finger off his forehead and sighed as I looked at him, as I looked into his eyes it was as if something was keeping me there. I quickly blinked and shooked my head before taking 4 steps backwards and held my hand out infront of my as if I wanted him to give me something. He stared at my hand in confusion was there was suddently a bright light causing him to sheild his eyes. When the light died down there was another whistle in my hand, this time it was purple with a hint of black on it. I grabbed his hand and put the whistle in it before closing it into a fist. "Keep this whistle and do not lose it, the old whistle I gave you will be back with me" I told him before letting his hand go and disappearing.

Miharu looked at the whistle and blinked, "Theres something about her that I dont get" He said to himself before shaking his head. The door slide open to reveal Kouichi and Raimei.


End file.
